How A Mummy Brought Us Together?
by vivid dreamer
Summary: This is my version of The Mummy and the people in it with of course some of my own additions.
1. Chapter 1

**How A Mummy Brought Us Together?**

Description: This is my version of The Mummy and the people in it with of course some of my own additions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy or the Character's in it except for Grady Mc Grail, Johanna Amun, Josephine Jaeger, Caroline Jaeger, Leonard Jaeger and Madeline Mansuette and any others that I might add later. Please R &R! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't you shut that door!**

**Year 1925 – Hamanaptra Ruins in the Sahara Desert.**

A mile across the scorching desert there were two hundred French foreign Legionaries scurrying through the ruins, preparing for the onslaught. Our heroes are both sitting on the wall and their Kepis are sitting at a jaunty angle. They are both dashing and handsome in their own way. Richard or Rick O'Connell was tall, muscular, had light brown hair and blue eyes. Grady Mc Grail was just as tall and muscular but he had black hair and amethyst eyes. They are both looking out at the massive screaming horde galloping at them. It's show time.

"I knew this was going to be a lousy day," stated O'Connell sarcastically as Mc Grail just shook his head in agreement. Then this scrawny French guy named Beni joined them in the wall and stated nervously, "Personally, I would like to surrender. Why can't we just surrender?"

"Shut up, Beni and suck it up," stated Mc Grail coolly.

"Gimme your bandolier," demanded O'Connell. As Beni handed to him he said, "Then let's run away. Right now, while we can still make it."

As O'Connell put it on he demanded, " Now gimme your revolver, you'll never use it anyway." When Beni handed it over he asked, "Then let's play dead, huh? Nobody ever does that anymore."

As O'Connell slides it into his belt he demands again, "Now go find me a stick." Then Beni says looking very confused, "In the desert? What for?"

O'Connell then turns and faces him nose to nose and explains, "So I can tie it to your back, you seem to be without a spine." You see Mc Grail shaking his head and saying, "Here they come."

The hordes of soldiers thundered forward; the three soldiers are now running into their position as O'Connell asked Beni, "How'd a guy like you end up in the Legion anyway?"

"I got caught robbing a synagogue. Lots of good stuff in them holy places; churches, temples, mosques, and who is guarding them?"

"Alter boys?" offered Grady.

"Exactly! I speak seven languages, including Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues. How 'bout you, O'Connell? Kill somebody?" Beni trips over a rock and accidentally tackles both Grady and Rick to the ground and receives two nasty looks from the men he hit.

"No, but I am considering it."

"What then? Robbery? Extortion? Kidnapping!"

"None of the above thank you."

"Then what in the hell are you doing here?"

Rick gives Beni a big cheesy smile, "I was just looking for a good time." Grady gives Rick a knowing look; they had been together at the orphanage and were best friends. Then out of the corner of his eye Mc Grail saw the Captain fleeing from the scene; he was abandoning his army being the spineless man he was. No courage in his genes.

"Oh shit, steady guys. It seems we just lost our Capitan," stated Grady as he rolled his eyes.

Grady tried to reassure their fellow soldiers but several more ran away while Rick took over. "STEDAY!" but whispers to himself, "What in the hell am I sayin'?" The Tuaregs let loose with those horrifying oooo-loo-loog screams while more Legionnaires hauled-ass; Beni was one of them. "STEDAY!" but again whispers to himself, "What in the hell am I doin'?" The Tuaregs set their rifles and take aim. Rick steels himself, cocks and locks. The cartridges in his mouths suddenly snap, his spit it into the sand. "FIRE!" The Legionnaires on the ground fire and the rifles report with a crash. The blast blows dozens of Tuaregs clean off their mounts. The prone Legionnaires quickly begin to reload. "FIRE!" The kneeling Legionnaires fire and more Tuaregs bite the sand. The remaining warriors open fire. Thunder and smoke rip the hot air. A third of the Legionnaires are killed instantly. "FIRE!" The remaining standing Legionnaires fire. Tuaregs spin off their mounts. Crash into the sand and then the entire Tuareg force plows into the ruins and through the Legionnaires. Rick and Grady grabs the barrel of their rifles and starts clubbing riders off their steeds, fighting like possessed men.

Beni on the other hand, is belly crawling across the sand, whimpering in full retreat as Legionnaires fall dead all around him. He crawls through the front gate.

Rick and Grady throw their rifles down and go for their guns. They cross-draw a gun in each hand, starts blowing riders off their mounts.

Beni crawls faster, and then he spots a temple doorway amongst the rocks. He gets up and sprints for the door as the last of the Legionnaires are shot off their feet behind him. Rick and Grady's guns go empty.

"Fuck!" said Grady furiously. As he turned around and ran like hell in-between the ruins as he sees Rick run in the opposite direction followed by most of the men while the others went after him. Luckily for Grady though he got a head start. He ran back to camp where they had been digging up some valuables. There he saw the tomb they had gone through; it was opened but the mummy was still inside. Grady took this as his chance. It would be disgusting but it might just save his life. He jumped into the large tomb and quickly maneuvered so that the mummy was on top of him. With the mummy on top of him the Tuaregs hopefully would just go right past here and look around and not see him because he was hidden well enough. But if they decided to check it out he would be dead for sure. At the same time his best friend Rick was also running into a bit of trouble.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" whispered Rick. Four Tuareg warriors on massive Arabians chase after him and Rick hurdles a stone column, hits the ground running. He spots Beni inside the Temple doorway,  
trying to close the heavy sandstone door. "Hey! Beni! Wait up!" but unfortunately Beni was having no intention of stopping his only reaction was to shut the door harder. "What are you doin'! Wait up!"

Rick runs faster. Beni pushes harder. The four Horsemen leap the big column and charge after him. "Don't you close that door! DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Beni closes the door just as Rick reaches it. Rick slams his body into the door. It doesn't budge. "I'm going to get you for this!" swore Rick. At this Rick turns and bolts off around the rocks. Running for his life, weaving through the ruins. The Tuaregs were catching up to him; getting closer and closer. Rick ran until he ran into a sunken statue and then he felt it there was nothing else he could do. He was out in the middle of nowhere with no guns, explosives or anything to save him; he was going to die.

Now back to Grady. Grady was lying patiently in the tomb waiting for the Tuaregs to run by to pass him up. Then he finally heard it. He heard the pounding of the horses' hoofs getting louder and louder with each horrifying millisecond. Finally they were so loud Grady swore that that had to be them but then suddenly they stopped. They didn't fade out like they were supposed to they just stopped at full climax, which meant they were checking everything out. He was a goner for sure.

Rick finally spun around and faced his attackers. The four massive horses halt into a stop in front of him. The vicious Tuaregs raised their rifles to finish him off. Rick just stood there, exhausted and beaten, and then he slowly lifts his right hand and gives them the bird. 'Let the fuckers know what you think of them before you die. I mean you're gonna die anyway so why not,' thought Rick gloomily. Then all the horses go crazy as if his finger possessed all the evil in the world. They screech, snort and rear back in fear while sending their owners face first into the sand.

But just then he heard horses screech and men scream but it wasn't him or Rick. Then he heard the Tuareg men hop on their horses and ride off, away from the tomb, away from him. Amazingly enough he was safe and without any extreme physical damage. Realizing this he bounded out of the tomb and started shaking off the creepy feeling of laying in a tomb with a thousand plus year old mummy. Then he went to find Rick, hopefully alive.

They men finally feel the evil surrounding this place and chase after their terrified mounts. Just then Rick stares at his finger thinking, 'How in the hell did I manage this?' Then he felt it the evil and the sand flying up out of nowhere. He ran back and watched the sand incredulously as he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and saw no one in sight and was thinking 'What in the hell?' Then over to his one side he saw somebody in their Legionnaire uniform. Then he recognized the voice; it was Grady. 'Rick you're letting this place get to you. You don't believe in ghost and spirits and crap like that but there is most definitely something under that sand and it is evil of evils.'

"Rick, Hey. Let's get out of here this place just gets creepier by the min . . . ute." He hesitates as he sees the sand transform into a face. "I take that back lets get out of here now! I'm not usually suspicious but this place might be changing me," he said scared shitless as he ran away from the creepy face dragging his best friend with him.

But from up on a cliff they see a group of tattooed men just sitting there on the cliff. They were the Mumia but they thought they were just hallucinating.

* * *

Please Read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!**

**5 years later -- Cairo, Egypt**

Cairo is surely a very old type of city. A city it is now and has been for most of its history. Hustling and bustlingly with people going this way and that way. Full of museums of all kinds of Egyptian memorabilia. It is the Museum of Antiquities that we find ourselves being pulled into and lead to the expansive library. It had row upon row of immense bookshelves and on the table were stacks and stacks of books for the librarian to put away. In one of the rows there is a British girl, which if we could describe her appearance in one word in would be uninteresting. The kind of person that people pass by everyday but never look at or really see.

This girl's name is Evelyn Carnahan. She is 25 years old and is half British and half Egyptian. She is very pretty though men seldom realized it because Evelyn often buried herself in work. She is 5'6", thin and pretty well proportioned on a small scale. She has long, black, curly hair, hazel eyes, wears glasses and has fair skin.

This Evelyn pulls a book from under her arm, blows the dust off and places it in the correct position when something catches her eye. "Tuthmosis? . . . Now how did you get up here?"

Carefully she turns around to look at the shelf behind her. She needs to be careful because she is at the very top of the latter. The shelf behind is just the shelf she needs because it is for "TU". She looks down to see the distance she would fall if she lost her balance but decided that it was worth the risk even though she is extremely high up.

Evelyn gently sets the other books on top of the shelf she is leaning against right now. She then semi turns and hesitantly starts to reach across the aisle which is wider than she thought. But she still keeps reaching despite the obviousness that she could very well fall.

It is when the book is about 2 inches from the shelf that her ladder pulls away from the safety of the shelf it was resting on. It is then that Evelyn yelps and her reaction kicks in throwing the book to the floor and desperately grabbing on to the top of the ladder to balance it. At this time the ladder is tittering in an upright position.

You see Evelyn holding her breath as she desperately tries to keep it up right until she could think of something to do. But it was unfortunately not to be because she loses her balance, the ladder is swinging and swaying around while Evelyn stilt walks down the aisle for a little bit while of course screaming her head off, "OHMYGOD! AHHHHHHH!"

The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and starts to head back the way it came while poor Evelyn is desperately clinging to the top trying to regain the control. Then the ladder starts moving faster while it moves out into the main aisle.

"AHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEE!" screams Evelyn as the ladder spins a 180 and into another aisle and finally hits the top of the bookshelf. Evelyn slumps on the ladder and sighs a sigh of relief.

* * *

At the sound of Evelyn's first scream you see in the lobby two young ladies talking amicably. The one on the right is an American but grew up in London and Cairo for most of her teen years. Her name is Josephine Jaeger and is what you would call interesting and loud or otherwise American. She was very short at 5'0" and big boned but thin for her robust hourglass figure. She had chestnut brown hair that was always twisted into an intricate twist and kept together by little silver pins. Her eyes were a dark green and very large along with her plump lips that were slightly pink. She usually wore some type of high-water pants. Today they were beige and she is wearing a dark green blouse with the first few buttons undone to reveal a beautiful necklace made from pearls and of course her pointed-toe heels that she always wore.

The one on the left is very exotic looking because she is half Egyptian and half Irish and grew up in Cairo all her life. Her name is Johanna Amun. She is rather tall standing next to her friend Josephine at her 5'7". She is built very slim and pear shaped. She has radiant black hair with natural red lowlights that she wears in a interesting Egyptian hairstyle. She has pale skin and blue eyes. Johanna usually wears a below the knee skirt, blouse and her small heels.

At the sound of Evelyn's scream they stopped talking for a moment then Joey (Josephine) asked, "Do you think its serious this time?"

"Don't know could be but you knows it is Evy (Evelyn)."

"Yeah, good point. It could be anything." After saying that that's when they heard the last scream and simultaneously they headed towards the library.

* * *

Then the bookshelf starts to move and falls away from her and the ladder and hits the next bookshelf. She slides down the ladder as the bookshelves fall in a domino effect all around her and the room. All the books fly onto the floor and everywhere around her. Finally the domino effect stops but all the books will have to be reshelved and the bookshelves placed back upright. Evelyn then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and pinches herself and reopens her eyes again. Nope there was no denying she was for shit. This was no dream or nightmare but reality.

But all that Evelyn can force out of her lips is "Ooops," just as the Museum's curator not walks in but storms in to face the disaster.

"Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locust, Anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

"I'm sorry it was an accident," explained a screwed Evelyn.

"When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. YOU- You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?"

Evelyn abruptly turns and faces him obviously containing her rage for the moment, "You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library."

"Who needs smart women? I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten up this mess!" he exasperated as he quickly and angrily leaves Evelyn to her little mess.

It was then that Joey and Hanna (Johanna) run into the room and gasp.

"My Allah. What ha . . . Happened?" whispered Hanna.

"You've got to be shittin' me. Has the Curator seen this yet?" said one surprised Joey.

"Oh of course he has. Good God. What am I going to do?"

"Well, how about the obvious. Clean it up. We can help 'cause our shift was just ending but I guess so was yours." said Joey as she picked up a stray book. "You've really out done yourself, Eve. This has got to top the list of clumsiness."

"Don't remind me."

"No of course not. We're just shocked, Evy. Just as you are." helped Hanna.

Just then Hank the security officer ran in with a gun in his hand, "What happened?"

"Evy . . . Ladder . . . Lots of books . . . Unsteady bookshelves . . . Clumsy moment pro style." explained Joey giving him the overview.

"Oh well if you need anything. . ," he said as he made his way back to his post.

Then in the distance a noise like shuffling of feet and moving of objects was heard. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. And I don't like it." said Joey grabbing a shovel from a tool kit.

"Joey what are you doing with that shovel?" asked Hanna.

"If something is in here. I wanna make sure it doesn't steal anything."

"Lets go check it out." huffed Evy as they enter the Ramesseum which is filled with treasures and stuff from the Middle Kingdom. It was very dark and quiet and the only lighting was the torches on the wall so Evy grabbed one and led the way toward where the noise was. Joey was closely behind her carrying her shovel to hopefully knock out the assailant. And peaceful Hanna was just following for back up if need be and to stop Joey in time just in case it was a janitor or someone.

They are now at the statue of Anubis and Horus and was gaining on a sarcophagus. But strangely enough it was open. The girls lean forward to look inside the sarcophagus. But as they do a hideous mummy pops out at them and screeches at them! Hanna and Evy scream and shriek while Joey does the same but attacks and comes a mere inch from hurting the valuable mummy which would cost her her job.

From inside the sarcophagus you can hear a man laughing. And as they hear that horrid man laughing they all stop freaking out. Hanna rolls her eyes, Joey slumps and leans on her shovel while Evy narrows her eyes very pissed off as a foppish (dandy) cad crawls out from behind the Mummy, laughing his ass off, half drunk.

"You . . . YOU . . . !" yells Evy.

"Drunkard? Fool? Rat-bastard? Please call me something original." says a one Jonathan Carnahan. Yep that's right he is Evy's older brother.

Evy pulls a cigarette out of the mummy's mouth disgusted, "Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Right now, I only wish to join them." he says as he grins drunkenly at them as Evy punches him hard in the chest.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours."

"My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note," he states as he makes a nasty belch causing him to fall back but straightens himself out of the edge of the tomb.

"High note? Ha!" exclaimed Evy.

"What a joke Jon. You've been living off us for years." stated Joey.

"That may be Joey but he is her brother. You have to take care your family whether you want to or not." whispered Hanna to Joey.

"For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you to show for it? Nothing." exclaimed Evy.

Just then Jonathan starts excitedly looking in his jacket for something as he says, "Oh yes, I do! I have something right here!"

"Oh Lord. Not again." sighs Joey.

"Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you." starts Evy as Jonathan hands her a small, ancient box. This strange little box somehow grabs at Evie's curiosity and she takes it from him, "Where did you get this?"

Jonathan gives her a mischievous smile and says, "On a dig, down in Thebes."

Evy inspects the little box and read all the jargon engraved on it as Jonathan waits expectantly. "My whole life I've never found anything, Evy. Tell me I've found something."

Evy plays with the box shifting it like a puzzle when suddenly it opens to reveal a folded up piece of paper that is a map! "Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"I think you've found something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That Wanker!**

* * *

At Joey's desk in the research lab they laid out the map to get a better look at it. Joey, Jonathan and Evy are all leaning over the desk in eager search of something, anything that might signify that this thing isn't a joke. Hanna is standing next to the desk watching her friends get that distance look in their eyes. At the same time she sees both Evy and Joey's eyes get big and lean in closer to one corner of the map and they bump heads with a loud THUD!

"Damn," said Joey as she rubbed her head where they had collided. "Do you see that Evy or am I just imagining it?"

"No I see exactly what you are seeing. And I'm so excited."

"We were always right. It does exist. It's just so amazing."

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing? Don't talk in a bloody code!" exasperated Jonathan.

"Don't worry, Jon. I'm sure they're just about to fill us in. Right?" encouraged Hanna.

"Oh of course we will its just well Jon, Evy was right. You have found something worth more than you could ever imagine," sighed Joey.

"Well? What is it?"

"A map to a city. Come on lets go see the Curator."

"What? Come on! Tell me!"

"You will find out soon enough Jonathan. Now either you come on or you'll never find out," exasperated Evy with glee as she hurriedly ran over to Hanna to explain everything and giggled with excitement when she saw Hanna's face of pure shock and amazement.

* * *

Joey walks up to the curator's door with the map in hand. Hanna is beside her, you know to show a good front after Evy's disaster. Behind them stood Evy smiling holding the little box while Jonathan tried to hassle out the answer he was looking for from Evy, but it was to no avail because she was totally ignoring him.

The Curator opens the door after Joey's determined knock. "Miss Jaeger? Miss Amun? Is something going on?"

"Yes, we found something very exciting. May we come in?'

"Of course," he said all smiles at them but then he spotted Evy and Jon behind them. "Ug, please come in Miss Carnahan, Mr. Carnahan. And try to not break anything."

"Thank you, Curator," shot in Hanna before Evy spoke up and ruined their chance.

"What have you got, Miss Amun?"

"Well you see Mr. Carnahan," said Hanna with all the professionalism possible with such excitement, pointing out Jon, "was recently on a dig at found this little box." As she said this Evy came forward with the box and set it on his desk for this scrutiny. "But the most amazing thing about this is not the unusual box," continued Hanna being the great presenter that she was, "it was the map inside that truly sparked Miss Jaeger and Miss Carnahan's interest." With that Joey brought over the map for his scrutiny as she also signaled for Evy to start her observations.

"Do you see this cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it," started Evy now showing all excitement.

With a little grunt the Curator answered curtly, "Perhaps." Right away Joey and Hannah are trying to assess the situation. Evy is possibly being a little too excited; she should have stayed professional. That was how the Curator liked it. But before they had time to commence damage control, Jon spoke up all would surely be lost.

"Well I have two questions, " asked Jon with a jump out of his seat towards the desk, "who the hell is Seti the first and was he rich?"

Hanna visibly winced while Joey actually turned around and smacked her forehead with her palm as she whispered to Hanna, "we're screwed. Maybe we should have stuck to the presenting. Before Evy or Jon can say anything else Joey jumps in, "Actually, Mr. Carnahan, He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all. But no need to go all excited right now."

"Not get excited are you mad! Anyway, I like this fellow, like him very much in all actuality," commented Jon very untactful.

"The point is that we were looking it over with expertise and we estimate it to be about 4,000 years old. If you'll just note the hieratics over here in the corner. . ." said Joey with ease hoping to recover the situation with grace, "that would be Hamunaptra."

As soon as this is said the Curator shows some uneasiness and nervousness but quickly recovers but not without Hanna, the observant one, taking notice. "My dear ladies and gentleman, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth."

"Wait 'The Hamumaptra'? Is it really Seti's place?"

"Yes, the city of the dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yep, it's final, we lost him," whispered Joey to Hanna as she nodded her head and the two of them sunk into two chairs readying themselves for a lecture on why it was ridiculous when Jon spoke up, "Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes."

You see the Curator staring at the map up close to the light as Evy explains, "All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2,134 B.C."

"It's just like the American's say isn't, Miss Jaeger? It's all fairy tale and hokum,"  
questioned the Curator but before Joey could answer the map caught on fire from the near oil lamp on his desk. The Curator throws the burning piece of paper away from him as Jon and Evy make a mad dash to save it. Even Joey and Hanna stood up shocked in response.

"Good God! You burned it. You burnt off the piece with the city on it!" exclaimed Jon with incredulity.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of  
Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned," said the Curator with a face that just said, _'Now kids if you go there the bogeyman will eat you.'_

"You killed my map!"

"That was highly unnecessary, sir," whispered Hanna depressed to have lost such a beautiful piece of artwork, "we never said we were actually going to Hamumaptra."

"Of course not, Miss Amun. You would never do something so risky. And you Miss Jaeger and Miss Carnahan, I'm sure it was a fake. I'm surprised at you both to be so fooled."

"Yes excuse us sir, we must have gotten caught up in the excitement. How very wrong of us to get so unprofessional," said Joey with mock shame as she ushered her group out of the office but fortunately Evy was able to snatch up the box before the Curator was able to.

* * *

"That wanker!" exclaimed Jon looking at the map.

"That was very unreasonable," pouted Hanna.

"Unreasonable, it was horrendous. He is so pompous," piped in Evy.

"Pompous my ass, he is just a uptight bastard. Jon where did you get this because we all know it wasn't in Thebes. I mean we aren't idiots. Take us to the person you stole this off of. We need information about this person and if they are nice maybe we can make a deal if not we'll just threaten," smiled Joey grabbing her purse with her gun.

"Joey we can't do that and where are we going?" asked Hanna.

"Well, you don't think with Evy and Jon like this that we are gonna miss a little adventure are ya? Come on." She said dragging her friend along.

* * *

Please read and review! vivid dreamer 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me awhile to update this but my other story takes up a lot of time. This one is much easier to write. R&R and enjoy!

Vivid dreamer

**

* * *

**

It's not a very pleasant place, is it?

At a local sleazy bar stood Joey, Hanna, Evy and Jon as Evy went into the horrors of being seen at such a place and was being to go into the sins of actually wanting to go to that nasty, disgusting, god awful bar. While at the time Joey was trying to keep any stray hands from finding their ways to any part of her, Hanna or Evy's body. If they got a hold of Jon, well, he deserved it.

"Jon, Evy, knock it off! Let's just find the guy and get the hell out of here," emphasized Joey with vigor while punching some drunken fool.

"I agree. It's not a very pleasant place, is it?" said the all too generous Hanna.

"Oh, what do you know," started Jon towards the exit as the bartender came towards them, "he's not here, so don't you think we should be going?"

"AH, hell no!" responded Joey as she grabbed his collar and dragged him back, "He's not here? You're sure? Because this is starting to piss me off."

"Yes, yes, he is not here. I'm positive."

Just then the stocky overweight bartender came over to them with threatening eyes and demanded, "Get the 'ell out of my baar. You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry if my friend here caused you trouble," said Joey sweetly. "But we are looking for someone and I promise if he does anything I will personally take care of any expenses or things of that nature. Now, Jon, since he is not here ask the bartender about the guy."

"Um, yes, well, righty-o. You do remember my brown-haired friend who came in with the black-haired man, yes? They were awful dirty creatures looked like they had fought a war all by themselves?"

"Yes I remember. Those were the two that you got into that brawl with?" stated the bartender.

"Um, yes I do suppose that is how it played out. Do you know what happened to them after I well left?"

"Yeah I do. Got arrested, I think."

"Would you happen to know their names?"

"Yeah the one said his name was O'Connell. The other I don't know, he didn't speak much, you know."

"Yes, well, thank you and I'll just be going now," said Jon cautiously as he ran from the building with the girls following him in a more leisurely manner except for Evy who was furious that her brother didn't find it on a dig.

"Jonathan! You told me you found it on a dig in Thebes," yelled Evy after him as he froze with angst for the upcoming argument.

"I was mistaken."

"MISTAKEN! Jon, you lied to me!"

"Okay. I lie to everybody else, too, though."

"But I am your sister. Family! Your only family by the way."

"That only makes you the most gullible, Evy."

"So you just stole that precious artifact off some drunk at that heinous bar."

"Well, I picked his pocket, actually," said Jon as Joey rolled her eyes at Hanna as they heard Evy's Famous, "Ooohhh."

* * *

So here they were, the whole gang at the Cairo prison, one of the nastiest, abusive prisons in the country. Every loser and plague known to man was in here and one of them just so happened to be the nasty, grotesque and to top it off a perverted Warden who was taking them to this O'Connell to see if this was a dirt bag one could bargain with. They all walk up to an open air cell that attaches to a building. No one is occupying the cell at the moment but soon someone will be.

"What exactly is he is prison for?" asked a curious Evy as everyone else opted to wait in silence.

"I really have no idea, but when I heard that you were coming I asked him."

"And what did he say?"

"He said," started the Warden and then with good effort paused for anticipation, "he was just looking for a good time."

And on that exact note was when O'Connell came, no, burst out of the door while being restrained and hit by the two handlers who dealt with him. He looked just as horrible as Jonathan had explained. His light brown hair was long, bushy and looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a century, not to mention the horrid state his scraggly beard was in, his blue eyes were as clear as day but furious, his skin was tanned from probably excess exposure to the harsh Egyptian sun and to top it all off his cloths were tattered, torn and weathered. It had look like he walked across the dessert without any help from camels, horses or supplies.

"You wanted to see the other one too?" asked the Warden addressing the question only to Joey who seemed to be the leader of the group with help from the curious one.

"Yes. His friend? What is his name?"

"I think its Mc Grail."

"Excellent. Have someone take me to him, too," she told the incompetent Warden, "Hanna, you come with me, okay? Evy can take care of Jon, I suppose. We really shouldn't go anywhere alone no matter what the consequences. You will be alright won't you, Evy?"

"Of course."

"Good. Make sure Jon doesn't do anything stupid," and off they went to a similar holding cell not too far from their friends. As they left, Evy looked at this criminal with utter and complete disgust and completely confused on how he could have anything so valuable, which she unfortunately saw fit to say _out loud_, "But he is just a filthy criminal."

"Way to go, Evy," said Jon as he cringed at her comment. But O'Connell seemed unfazed by this as he gave her the once over look and asked, "Whose the broad?"

"Broad!" demanded Evy appalled at such a comment.

"Well, she my sister, actually. I don't think I would call her a 'broad'," answered Jon skeptically.

"Yeah? Well, I suppose she ain't a total loss," stated O'Connell calmly like this was an everyday occurrence while Evy is seeing fire and is at her wits end. She was absolutely horrified and furious that this 'thing' had the gumption to say that about her. He _was_ the one that was in jail.

It was at this time the Warden spoke up again, "I'll be right back." As he so wonderfully left their presence.

"I'll be trembling in anticipation," muttered O'Connell sarcastically as he was hit with a club across the head. He shows no sign of recognition just gives them a nasty look. Apparently he wasn't allowed to diss the Warden but everyone else was free game.

A confident Evy steps up closer to finally get some answers, "We, uh . . ._ found_ your box, this puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No," said O'Connell.

"No?" repeated Evy dumbfounded.

"No," started O'Connell, "You've come to ask me about Hamunaptra." Evy and Jon are shocked and absolutely stunned that this man would know anything about Hamunaptra. But with their defenses up and kicking they looked around making sure no one else heard as they stepped closer obviously intrigued. But Evy wanted know exactly what he knew which meant playing dumb.

"Well, how do you know this box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

O'Connell is looking at her strangely, "Because that's I found it. I was _there_." Evy is completely shocked. She had never heard of anyone actually going to Hamunaptra but Jon was suspicious for the same reason so he spoke up.

"How do we know that's not a bunch of pig's swallow?" asks Jon as O'Connell really looks at the man standing relatively close to him and finally a glint of recognition lights his face.

"Hey . . . don't I know you?" asked O'Connell suspiciously.

"Well, um, you see . . ." started Jon trying to come up with an appropriate and plausible lie. But unfortunately O'Connell had finally remembered exactly who that was. So he reached out and punched him and knocked Jon out. Just then O'Connell got clubbed again by his handlers but showed no sign of pain even though his head banged up against the hard wooden bars. Jon was lying on the ground in front of Evy. Evy looked down at her brother then at O'Connell then stepped over her brother so as to find out more information.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" asked Evy as to clarify they were talking about the one and the same.

O'Connell was staring at her strangely but then looked amused, "I just knocked your brother out," he stated to clarify the situation.

"Yes, well," she shrugs, "I know my brother and if I had to stop every time he got hit I would never to anything." At this O'Connell one who is not accustomed to smiling much any more just smirks at her spunkiness.

"Yeah I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every goddamn day, lady."

"No, I mean¯"

"¯I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Seti's place. The City of the Dead or something like that."

Evy unable to contain her excitement let the questions roll out, "What did you find? What did you see?"

"I found sand. And I saw death," he reported calmly. The Warden is heading back to where Evy and O'Connell (Jon too but he's knocked out so . . .) were talking. Evy quickly leans in for more privacy.

"Could you tell me how to get there? You know, the exact location?"

"Want to know?" he asks as Evy leans in to hear.

"Yes"

"Really want to know?" he asks again as Evy leans in so her face is almost touching the bars.

"Well, yes," she answered so full of excitement as he pulled her face closer and kissed her lips hard and harsh.

"Then get me the hell out of here," he yells as they take him away, beating him. Evy is shocked; I mean a common criminal just kissed her.

"Where are they taking him?" she asked desperately. That is her one chance.

"To be hanged," smiled the Warden with yellow-green teeth. As Evy looks on stunned.

"Apparently, he had a very good time."

* * *

As Hanna and Joey approached the cell with another nasty man who was gangly and bony, Joey could take him out in a instant. "Joey, what are we supposed to do? Just talk to them or what?"

"Well we are going to need a guide to lead us why not have to. Plus this one might be easier. Heard he is a strong silent type." Just then one handler lazily brought out Mc Grail. Mc Grail was a strange creature, not one that you would like associated with the Irish but he was all the same. He had pale skin true to his hereitge and it was burned, he had long growth of raven hair and beard only his hair was pulled back and tied at his nape with a piece of old twine, his eyes were a smoky amethyst that were looked bored and listless and his cloths were torn, tattered and full of filth. He sat there with no problems or attitude otherwise then how would ask for me?

"Mr. Mc Grail?" asked Joey as he registered amusement by her calling him that which he had never had the pleasure of before.

"Yes," he drawled, "I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Josephine Jaegar and this is Johanna Amun. And we might know something about something that was picked off your friend, Mr. O'Connell?"

"Picked off my friend?"

"Yes. You were at a bar earlier this week and he picked your friends pocket of a box, well an artifact really. We know you did that and well we apologize first but secondly we were curious if you knew where the box was found? We were told Thebes but I'm skeptical of that was the location." If he was shocked at these women he was now at a complete loss. They were treating this like a normal business meeting.

"It wasn't found at Thebes. But why do you need to know?"

"Well we are quite interested in finding a guide if what I think I know is true is. My other friends are talking to Mr. O'Connell about the same?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight you want me to lead you to this said location. What location would that be?"

"Well, we believe it pertains to Hamunaptra."

"Well you are mistaken if you think I'll ever go back there again. It is a hell hole and no one ever comes out alive."

"But you did didn't you?"

"Yes but that was pure luck and I wouldn't want to repeat it. I would rather stay here and get hanged which I do believe my time is tomorrow."

"But we would pay you and get you out of jail. This place probably hasn't been exactly nice to you?"

"No but nicer than Hamunaptra would. I'm telling you there is something evil there."

"They don't call it the City of the Dead for nothing, Mr. Mc Grail."

"I'm aware of it," he responded as Joey decided it was time for a well meant lie.

"That's a shame because Mr. O'Connell has already agreed to come with us. So you would rather die then go and help your friend come out alive?"

"You are lying! Rick would never go back."

"Yes well it seems he isn't quite ready to die as of yet. Are you Mr. Mc Grail?" she asked pointedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been too busy with school and two jobs not to mention that I am the chauffeur for my three little sisters and my mom. Please forgive me by reviewing some more and thanks to all my reviewers who give me the best of compliments that I'm sure I don't deserve but this story does kick ass, its one of my best.

Vivid dreamer

* * *

**Chapter 5: You are lying!**

"That's a shame because Mr. O'Connell has already agreed to come with us. So you would rather die then go and help your friend come out alive?"

"You are lying! Rick would never go back."

"Yes well it seems he isn't quite ready to die as of yet. Are you Mr. Mc Grail?" she asked pointedly.

'This was the moment of truth,' thought Joey hoping her lie was enough to convince him because only God knew how Evy and Jon were getting along. Jon probably didn't go five minutes without at least getting hit by some unseemly person within this hellhole. She'd have to put all her trust in Evy.

But back to Mr. Mc Grail he was staring at Joey with a stare of malice and contempt because of her statement. His eyes were narrowed, his muscles tensed and his mouth in a thin grim line as if to determine whether or not she was lying. He was having a hard time determining whether this girl with a sharp, professionally smart tongue was telling the truth. Probably not, that would be revealing too many of her cards. She knew too much he decided. But he really wasn't looking forward to dying. But he was damned if he was going to go back to Hamunaptra alone with these weird women who looked too smart for their own good.

"Why should you care so much if I die?"

"Oh, I don't. Please don't misunderstand me. I am just looking for a guide. You are the only person I've heard of going there. And I thought any _normal__convict_ would be glad to get out of here free of charge plus get a percentage of our findings, thanks to me, of course." She said as she got an hmpt and glare from this said convict. "The only thing I ask is for you to show us how to get there and get back. Nothing more. You could wait outside the ruins if it so pleases you. But I'm not scared, plus I'm not the type to die easily. Believe me, I'm not quite as weak as I may seem. Am I Hanna?"

"No. Of course not. You are very strong and brave, Joey. You always look out for everyone you're with," helped Hanna at her cue.

"Hmmp, you know nothing of Hamunaptra. Ignorance is not bravery. It takes a stupid idiot to go there!" he countered.

"Excuse me, _sir._ But you also went there so makes us both idiots. What have you to say now? Why not just go and really have some fun? That's what you really went to prison for anyway, right?" His only response was a sarcastic laugh. "It seems the only thing we have here, Hanna, is a coward; a spineless simpleton; an ignorant bastard not to mention an uncultured pompous ass. And I've had enough let's go!"

"Wait a second! Uncultured, simpleton, ignorant! Shouldn't you be using that to describe yourself? There is no way that I'm spineless either!" he revolted with raised eyebrows and voice.

"Then prove it." Said Joey with her usual wit and pointed-ness, "Come with us and show us what you really are. Otherwise, if we were to die wouldn't it be your fault for not at least trying to help us."

"I thought you said you "didn't die easily"," he countered.

"I don't but then again I've never been to Hamunaptra. So I'm inexperienced in this excursion."

"Why should I care if you die?"

"No reason because if you don't come with us you'll never know because you would have died long before, wouldn't you?" she countered finally leaving the battle of the wits at a standstill. It seemed he had nothing to counter that. He was silent but grave. Looking at her with a look of contemplation as if he was completely uncertain of what was to become of him. Maybe, if Rick was properly how should we say persuaded he might have said yes especially if the group of women going looked somewhere along the lines of these two. Not bad at all to be honest. Maybe they wouldn't be there long at all and could keep them away from the evil section of it. Standing up, he held out his hand making possibly the stupidest decision of his life but if Rick was there with him, they would handle it like they always did.

Seeing his hand held out in such an amicable way sent shivers going through Joey with the joy of it all. Battle 1: check and point. She had convinced him, finally. She reached through and shook his hand with much enthusiasm, "Thank you, Mr. McGrail. I'll see to your removal of this shit pit immediately." He laughed as she walked around. She called the place a shit pit. Well it was that but he never heard any one say it so professionally. If fact, she seemed so professional a moment ago he wondered if she was always like that or only to people she was trying to manipulate. Well, I guess he was about to find out.

* * *

_(Back to Evy)_

Slowly but surely Evy approaches the gallows where they are preparing Rick for his hanging. It slightly resembles the Coliseum from Rome only that this arena was so badly built one feels shame for even mentioning the two in the same sentence. There are men everywhere; dirty, drooling, harsh savages who filled the gallows so fast Evy was surprised that they didn't just fall off of the high balconies to their death. Suddenly it was as if the whole arena had become aware of her presence, the female presence. Apparently from their degrading looks of hunger, women were a delicacy, a rare delight seemingly for the men only. Evy approached the Warden following him to hopefully bargain for this scum's life, when the Warden too became aware of her presence and turned spitefully and said, "No women allowed."

Extremely offended, "But I am an English woman," and being confused even more by her phrase then her presence, he sat down and shrugged his shoulders seemingly giving up. Evy sat down on a chair near him but not too close because his stench was of a frightful power and not too far so as he could hear her so she could offer a price for the scoundrel down in the gallows. Then she noticed suddenly that this scoundrel was looking up at her and watching her movements. Forgetting her rufflement, she turned to the Warden, "I will give you a hundred pounds to spare this man's life."

But the warden guaffed and replied, " I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang."

Disgusted Evy tried again, "Two hundred!"

"Proceed!"

Apparently liking where this was going Evy decided to up her offer, "Three hundred pounds!"

Down at the center of this chaos was Rick who was receiving his last wish, "Any last requests, pig?"

"Yeah let me go." Confused as he was he had never gotten that response before the hangman looked up and in heavy and fast Arabic consults the Warden. You see the Warden roll his eyes up in his head and yell, "No, you idiot. We don't let him go." The hangman's only reaction to this was to hit Rick on the head. And starts to grasp the lever and because of this Evy's eyes widen and yells to the warden, "five hundred pounds!"

The Warden holds up his hand to stop the hangman from pulling the lever and puts his other disgusting dirty hand on Evy's leg and says, "What else? I am a very lonely man."

Horrified and disgusted and feeling somewhat dirty Evy quickly pushes her hand away and as she does so the Warden gives a cue to the hangman and down goes Rick! "NOO!"

Evy could barely stand to watch him fall through the hole of the trap door and snap and then to still be alive! "Good," she heard the Warden say like a kid on Christmas, "his neck did not break! Now, we can watch him strangle to death."

Horrified Evy's eyes would barely allow her to pull away long enough to whisper at the Warden, "But he knows the location of Hamanaptra."

As soon as her lips had uttered such a presumptuous sentence, the Warden's attention was all hers, no matter that he still gave her the heebie-jeebies, she had mentioned Hamanaptra. The Warden's thick, fat neck snapped back towards her so fast one would think that he had given himself whiplash as he sputtered, "You lie!!!"

Impulsive as always, Evy defended herself and her morals with a high class, pretentious, "I would never!"

The Warden looking at her questioningly up and down thought again and thought probably not but was still grounded by the fact that that criminal knew such rich information, which slightly angered him. He sarcastically questioned her with a snort, "Are you telling me that this filthy godless son of a bitch actually knows the where in the hell to find Hamanaptra?"

"Yes and if you will cut him down, "stated Evy professionally ready to do a little gambling and dealing, "and we will give you ten percent of our findings."

Finding ten percent very low the Warden loudly stated, "Fifty percent"

"Twenty"

"Forty"

But it was then that Evy hesitates as she saw Rick's life hangs literally in the balance of their situation. He's rasping to tell her to give it to him. Let him have the forty percent. But Evy is not one to lose to anyone especially to a lowlife like the Warden. "Twenty-five percent and not a cent more."

Believing that he was won a higher price the Warden smiles and yells something unrecognizable in Arabic and Evy finally sees Rick cut down. She smiles with triumph as she stands, smiling mischievously at him.

But from the background she hears the Warden counting to himself then a pause followed by numerous yells and shouts as he starts bashing his head against a wooden pole, realizing his mistake. 40 percent is much much higher than 25.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing from you all. Vivid Dreamer 


End file.
